Stalker
by She'sBornToBeWild
Summary: One-Shot & Drabble; ‹De repente, en mi vida encajaba perfectamente el 'No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes'›. E&B. AU. TH.
1. Stalker

**D**isclaimer**:** Crepúsculo no es mío y toda esa mierda.

**S**um_m_ary**:** — La batalla esta a punto de empezar — murmure — Y no pienso perder — No cuando _ello _significaría perder a Edward. Era curiosa la forma en que lo consideraba mío cuando en realidad nunca lo fue. Siempre estuvo ahí y siempre lo ignore. Suspire profundamente con melancolía. Derepente, en mi vida encajaba perfectamente el "_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"._

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

~ **F**ateful da**y**

Hoy _definitivamente _**no** era mi día. El _hermoso _día comenzó con un exuberante y delicioso despertar por mi siempre gentil y siempre _silencioso _despertador. Solo que mí —endemoniando— _adorado _despertador sonó una maldita media hora después de lo programado, haciendo saltar de las sabanas y entrar a carrera al baño, con una consecuencia de un cardenal en el trasero. ¿Porque? Porque Isabella Swan tiene dos pies izquierdos y un equilibrio nulo. Así que acabe tropezándome con exactamente... _nada. _Como todas y cada una de mis vergonzosas caídas; en las cuales puedo enumerar una en la boda de una vieja amiga cuando era la maldita _dama de honor_. Jure desde ese día mas nunca pisar de nuevo el suelo de esa iglesia. Digo ¿que clase de dama de honor se cae, justamente, cuando camina por el pasillo y todos mantienen su maldita fija vista en ella, haciéndola colapsar contra el suelo, llevándose a la niñita de las flores con ella, la cual, debería añadir, hizo una pataleta mientras me lanzaba una mirada envenenada capaz de hacerte estremecer?

Después de trasbillar al menos tres veces más con absolutamente _nada_; seque mi cabello con presura y me maquille rápida y ligeramente. Rose llego de su cita de ayer por la noche —si, llego en la mañana— y me invito a almorzar con ella y Emmett. Según tenia entendido, Emmett me recogería en la empresa y nos llevaría a _La Bella Italia_. Corrí —mala idea con tacones— hacia el aparcamiento, ocasionando que chocara vergonzosamente con mi guapo vecino. _Jacob Black. _Había tenido un pequeño _crush _con el en el pasado. Para mi desgracia, me oyó gritárselo a los siete vientos a mi _amada _compañera de cuarto porque había insistido en sacármelo por medio de un interrogatorio que me saco de mis casillas y termine estallándole en la cara lo mucho que me gustaba Jacob Black. Desde ese día, perdí la capacidad de mirarlo a los ojos y lo evitaba constantemente. Había escapado de el con éxito, pero trasbille por quinta vez en el día, causando que mi tacón se rompiera y tuve que volver a correr hacia mi apartamento, el cual me abrió una muy divertida Rosalie dado que había olvidado la maldita llave y me quede un rato afuera por esa razón.

Había llegado ese día a la jodida oficina casi dos horas tarde, provocando así una descarga de rabia de mí _amado _jefe. El Sr. Varner. O debería decir _jefe endemoniado._

Para ponerle la frutilla al pastel, mi _acosador _hizo acto de presencia cuando me disponía a entrar a mi oficina para poder estallar.

— Buenos días, Isabella — ronroneo seductivamente aquella aterciopelada voz.

— Cullen — dije secamente mientras trataba de apartarlo y entrar de una maldita vez a mi oficina.

— ¿Despertamos con el pie izquierdo esta mañana? — pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja.

— Déjame en paz y quítate de una endemoniada vez de mi camino para poder entrar en mí entrar en mi maldita oficina — dije mientras le mandaba una mirada furibunda.

— ¿Con esa boquita pretendes besar mis labios? — pregunto con diversión.

— En tus sueños — murmure secamente.

— Sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo — susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer mientras posaba una mano en mi cintura. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Odiaba que pudiera hacerme estremecer solo con susurrar en mi oído. El no tenía derecho.

— Suéltame o te juro que pateare tu deslumbrante trasero, Edward Cullen — masculle furibundamente.

— ¿Deslumbrante? — pregunto antes de soltar una _musical _carcajada. ¿Tenia que ser siempre tan perfecto?

«_¡¿De que estas hablando, Isabella Marie Swan?! ¡Deslumbrante y perfecto mis pamplinas!_»grite mentalmente.

— Permiso, Cullen — dije monótonamente.

Edward enarco una ceja ante mi tono y luego me estrecho mas contra el haciendo latir erráticamente a mi corazón.

«_Demonios, contrólate. Es solo Cullen. Tu patético acosador ¿recuerdas?_»

Mi patético, guapo, endemoniadamente sexy y....

«_¡NO! ¡Por Dios! ¡Deja de pensar así! Ni siquiera es tuyo. Míralo, para el eres solo otra mas de sus conquistas. Un reto, solo eso. Un reto porque eres la única que no babea cada maldita vez que lo vez y en cuanto lo hagas, simplemente serás una de las otras, Isabella. Tu _**no**_ eres una de las _otras, _tu no puedes serlo_»

Suspire.

Mi inconsciente tenía razón. Si solo con tocarme me hacia estremecer ¿Que pasaría cuando lo dejara entrar a mi vida y se fuera tan rápido como llego? Sabia que si mantenía una relación con Edward mis sentimientos por el florecerían, el es _tan _endemoniadamente perfecto. Pero, en su único defecto, era un irremediable casanova.

— Almuerza conmigo, Bella — murmuro con un ligero tono ronco en mi oído.

Me debatí, pero al final decidí no hacerlo. Ya tenia sentimientos por Edward —que espero borrarlos _muy _prontos— y no necesitaba que se hicieran _aun _mas fuertes de lo que eran.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

**¿**_Who_ is he**?**

_Los celos son una respuesta emocional, mental y conductual que surge ante la percepción de parte de la persona _«_celosa_»_ de una amenaza externa que pone en peligro una relación personal importante con la persona _«_celada_»_._

— Almuerza conmigo, Bella — pedí —mas bien rogué— en su oído. Por si no fuera poco con acosarla constantemente a pesar de sus rechazos, había sonado como todo un pervertido con mi maldita voz ronca.

Como todas las otras veces, espere inmediatamente un desplante o un rechazo, pero me sorprendió —en sobremanera— que se mordiera el labio pensativamente.

— Tengo una cita para el almuerzo, Edward — murmuro, dejándome congelado. Me quede en una pieza por varias razones. ¿Ella me había llamado Edward? ¿Que paso en el rencoroso «Cullen»? Más surrealista aun era que... ¿Ella había considerado mi propuesta? ¿Estaba Isabella Marie Swan _considerando tomar el almuerzo con __**Edward Cullen**_? Espera, espera... ¿Ella dijo _cita_? ¡Ella dijo cita!

¿Cita? ¿Con quien? ¿En donde?

«¡La tienes en tus brazos! Deja de preguntar idioteces al aire y pregúntale a_ ella _de una endemoniada vez» grito mi subconsciente, curiosamente parecido a la voz del duende que constituye mi «_adorada_» hermana.

— ¿Cita? — Pregunte, tratando de controlar los celos que me carcomían por dentro — ¿Con quien? ¿Newton? — Si era Newton patearía su maldito trasero hasta que le quedara claro que tenia prohibido acercársele, hablarle, o siquiera respirar cerca de ella. Le dejaría claro que_ yo _era su acosador. No aquel maldito de _Newton_.

Bella sonrío con ironía y en vez de contestarme, ignoro olímpicamente, para mi gran enfado y desilusión, mis preguntas ingresando rápidamente a su oficina. Entre a la mía con un terrible temperamento, mientras pasaba repetidamente la mano por mi cabello y pensaba en que demonios hacer. Ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención a al maldito papeleo pendiente.

Tanya, mi secretaria, entro rápidamente a mi oficina.

— Buenos días, Edward — ronroneo.

— Srta. D'nali — Tanya soltó una risita tonta mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mi escritorio, levantando su falda y dejando deslumbrar sus piernas. Tanya no tenía un mal cuerpo, de hecho era muy atractiva. Pero su personalidad superficial y vacía no se comparaba con Bella. Las personas podían decir que no la conocía, pero no sabían cuan falso era aquello. Al principio, simplemente la acosaba porque me tenía enganchado a su belleza. Luego, cuando la conocí realmente dado su trato con los demás, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y como interactuaba, me di cuenta de que ella era _simplemente única. _Ella era _ella. _Dulce y compasiva, pero ardiente y decidida. Madura e inteligente y adorablemente torpe. Hermosa e intelectual. Amable e increíblemente cabezota y valiente. Única. Perfecta. Todo lo que siempre pedí y mucho más.

¿El problema?

Yo para ella era simplemente su molesto y casanova acosador.

¿Doloroso, cierto?

— Edward — murmuro Tanya con su chillona voz mientras jugaba con un dedo en mi escritorio — ¿Vendrías a cenar conmigo? — susurro quedamente. ¿Trataba de sonar sensual? Porque si es así, fallo estrepitosamente. Parecía que estuviera muriendo.

— Lo siento, Tanya — dije, tratando de ser amable — Esta noche tengo un compromiso.

— Oh — parecía desilusionada. Me sentí un poco mal, conocía ese amargo sentimiento de decepción. Muy bien debería añadir — Bueno, otro día será, Eddie — murmuro mientras se levantaba y encaminaba a la puerta — Tienes una propuesta en tu escritorio, necesito que la leas.

— De acuerdo — murmure mientras la tomaba. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba leyendo el endemoniado papel. En lo único que podía pensar era en Bella y en su maldita _cita_.

Para la hora del almuerzo, había barajeado mis opciones y tomado una decisión. Espiaría a Bella. De acuerdo eso sonó extremista. No la espiaría... solo la seguiría hasta el estacionamiento y para tener una hojeada de quien demonios era su maldita cita. Porque si era Newton el era oficialmente un _hombre muerto_.

A la una y treinta y cinco tire el documento que estaba «leyendo» sobre mi escritorio y me apresure a salir luego de oír el torpe sonido de _su_ caminar por el pasillo. La seguí sigilosamente, algo extrañado en cuanto se dirigió a la salida principal y no al estacionamiento. Quizás no saldría con Newton. Quizás saldría con una amiga y estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Casi me reí de mi mismo y di la vuelta para regresar al estacionamiento e ir a almorzar, _casi_. Porque en ese momento, Isabella salto a los brazos de un _muy _alto y musculoso sujeto, congelándome en mi lugar.

Maldita sea, el tipo era mounstroso. ¿Podría ganarle si luchara por el amor de Bella? Demonios ¿De que diablos estoy hablando? ¿Amor? Por mi lado, por supuesto. Digo ¿Quien seria tan fuerte como para resistirse a sus dulces encantos? Eran prácticamente irresistibles. Ella era y seria la primera y única mujer que haría sentir así. ¿Quien lo diría? El frío, superficial y casanova de Edward Cullen enamorado. Pero por parte de ella... Ella, simplemente, me odia. Me burle de mi mismo mientras mi pecho se oprimía y a mi cuerpo lo recorría la furia al notar como el _tipejo musculoso _depositaba un beso en su frente después de darle vueltas alrededor y pasaba un brazo por su cintura. La expresión en el rostro de Isabella seria algo que no olvidaría jamás. Seria un fantasma que me perseguiría hasta que consiguiera olvidarla. Tan lleno de felicidad, mientras sus ojos brillaban. Se me revolvió el estomago ¿El la hacia sentir aquella dicha? Sus ojos simplemente me mostraban molestia y furia, otras veces incredulidad hacia mis comentarios o propuestas, mientras que el los hacia brillar de felicidad. Yo recibía rechazos y desplantes, mientras que el... el recibía abrazos y la dicha de estar en su compañía.

Maldiciendo mi suerte me encamine hacia mi oficina nuevamente. Tenía ciertos _asuntos _que proponerle a Tanya.

**

* * *

**

**BELLA'S POV**

**¡**He is **MY** _stalker_**!**

— ¡Emmett McCarty! — chille en cuanto divise su enorme figura al lado de su igualmente mounstroso Jeep. Me lance a sus brazos mientras reía.

— ¡Hermanita! — Bramo mientras me daba vueltas — ¿Te has negado a regalarnos tu preciada compañía constantemente, eh? — Recrimino burlonamente — ¿Que tengo que hacer para verte, señorita? ¿Acosar a Rosalie hasta su casa?

— ¡Oh, por favor no! — bromee mientras me deshacía de su agarre y el depositaba un beso en mi frente. Creo que era lo único bueno que me había pasado en todo el día «_Aparte de la propuesta de Edward_» apunto mi mente. «_Calla_» masculle mentalmente. Sacudí mi cabeza y concentre mi atención en el chico delante de mi — No quiero saber que hacen Rose y tu en su habitación. La cual, debería añadir, esta justo al lado de la mía.

— Lo tengo — dijo mientras guiñaba.

Suspire.

— ¿Supongo que mi caballero —prestado— de la armadura de acero me vino a recoger para almorzar con su amor y mi mejor amiga?

— Este guapo caballero de la armadura de acerco siempre tendrá a sus dos princesas. Su amor y su torpe hermanastra — bromeo mientras nos encaminábamos a su coche.

— Oh, calla — dije mientras le daba un pequeño codazo — No hablemos de mi torpeza — suspire recordando la vergüenza que pase el día de hoy.

— ¿De nuevo tropezaste con Black, uh? — pregunto con burla mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura.

Suspire profundamente.

— Creo que siente pena de mi — murmure.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto con curiosidad. Sonreí por su inocencia.

— No, hermanote. Es solo que me saca de mis casillas pasar tanta vergüenza frente a el — murmure mientras me encogía de hombros y me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

— No creo que sienta pena por ti — dijo alegremente — Creo que también le gustas.

— ¿Yo? — Murmure con incredulidad — ¿También? A mi no me gusta el.

— Bueno, pero el _si _gusta de ti

— Seguro — exclame con sarcasmo — Por eso es que después de que gritara —haciendo que todos los de la residencia se enteraran— _«¡Si! ¡Me gusta Jacob Black! ¡Me gusta! ¡¿Has visto su trasero?! ¡¿Y sus besables labios?! ¡Es tan lindo! ¡¿Como no podría gustarme?!» _me evita.

Emmett soltó una risotada y meneo la cabeza.

— El no te evita, Bella. _Tu _lo evitas a el. He visto al pobre chico tratar de hablar contigo una y otra vez — dijo entre risas.

— Claro que no, Emmett — murmure testarudamente mientras ubicaba mi vista en la ventana.

— Como tú quieras — murmuro mientras se encogía de hombros.

Unos minutos luego estacionamos enfrente del pequeño y acogedor restaurante italiano. Emmett le dio las llaves al ballet y tomo mi mano cuando el chico se paso de la raya con sus «halagos». Encontramos a Rose en una pequeña mesa y anarco divertidamente una ceja en cuanto nos vio.

— ¿Robando a mi hombre, Bella? — pregunto con diversión.

— Si — murmure sarcásticamente — Es _irresistible. _

— Lo soy — murmuro Emmett con un puchero. Rodé los ojos y Rosalie soltó una risita. Tomo la cara de Emmett entre sus manos y deposito un suave beso en ellos mientras susurraba «Lo eres, osito»

Ordenamos entre risas en cuanto el camarero llego y luego conversamos banalmente —todavía entre risas— hasta que regreso con nuestro pedido.

— Hey, Bella — murmuro Emmett mientras tomaba un gran bocado — ¿_Quien_ _era ese chico?_ — pregunto incomprensiblemente con la boca llena.

— Emmett no hables con la boca llena — reprendí mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi vino — ¿Que chico? — pregunte mientras enarcaba una ceja.

— Ya sabes, el que estaba detrás de ti cuando te recogí — explico mientras masticaba.

Fruncí el ceño.

— No se de quien hablas, Emmett — dije con un poco de impaciencia.

— Uno que tenia un raro cabello cobrizo. Probablemente el chico mas raro que he visto. Te miraba fijamente. Estaba seguro de que me golpearía. Estaba celoso — comento con una sonrisa picara — Luego vio algo en tu cara, en tu expresión — murmuro mientras fruncía el ceño — E hizo una desolada mueca de dolor. Realmente me dio lastima. Parecía desolado. No deberías ser tan dura con los chicos, peque — me reprendió mientras me apuntaba con su tenedor.

— ¿Raro pelo cobrizo, dices? — pregunte con un inusual tono chillón.

— Pobre Edward — murmuro Rosalie.

— ¡Rose! — Exclame con enojo — ¡No es mi culpa que _mi_ acosador me allá visto con tu novio y haya confundido la situación!

Rosalie meneo la cabeza y suspiro.

— Es que no te das cuenca Bella — murmuro mientras tomaba mi mano — ¿Porque no puedes aceptar simplemente que te gusta y te desquicia?

— ¡Porque no es así, Rosalie! — dije a la defensiva mientras retiraba mi mano de la mía.

— ¡Si! — Exclamo — ¡Si lo es, Bella! ¿No te has dado cuenta del modo en que hablas de el? Tu tono es _tan_ posesivo. Diciéndole siempre _**mi**_ acosador y cosas por el estilo. Te encanta que te persiga y ni siquiera te das cuenta. Hay veces en las que me pregunto cuanto tiempo te he tenido que escuchar hablar de Edward. No lo tomes a mal. Sabes que amo hablar contigo, pero desde que Edward se convirtió en _**tu**_ acosador no haces mas que hablar de el, de evitar salir a las citas a ciegas que te programo y hasta de evitar mas seguido a Jacob Black. Se que tienes miedo de que suceda lo mismo que con tu padre. Pero no será así, Bella. No te lo puedo asegurar al cien por ciento, pero si tu no te das una oportunidad ¿Como conocerás el amor? Edward no es tu padre, Isabella. Si lo que Emmett dice es cierto, entonces sus sentimientos por ti van mas allá de un «Me atraes» o «Me gustas». Se que el también te gusta a ti, se que tu también estas enamorada de el y solo lo rechazas por miedo a querer. Cuando entrantes a esa compañía estabas emocionada, pero empezaste a sentir cosas por el y fue cuando empezaste a evitarlo así mismo como ahora evitas a Jacob y así mismo como evitas a todos y cada uno de los chicos que...

— ¿Listos para pagar? — pregunto el camarero. Gracias a Dios llego en ese momento.

— Si — dije rápidamente mientras sacaba mi tarjeta. Rosalie me miro una mirada entre confundida y enojada y retiro mi tarjeta, poniendo grandes billetes de efectivo en su lugar. Quise protestar pero me callo con una de sus miradas. Rosalie podía ser intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

— Yo te invite, yo pago, Bella — murmuro mientras le daba una sonrisa de despedida al camarero. Deslumbrándolo. Emmett carraspeo y paso su mano por la cintura de Rose posesivamente, haciéndome soltar una risita y provocando un tono lívido en la cara del mesero gracias a su intimadamente mirada envenenada.

— Adiós, pequeña — dijo Emmett mientras revolvía mi pelo con su mano. Me sentí como una chiquilla.

— Emmett tengo veinticinco años. ¿Podrías intentar dejar de tratarme como una pequeña de cinco? — pregunte mientras enarcaba una ceja.

— No, Bella — dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en sus labios — Siempre serás aquella pequeña adolescente con problemas de confianza que Rose conoció en el instituto. Siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita.

Le di una gran sonrisa y uno de sus característicos abrazos de oso.

— Gracias, Emmett — murmure.

— De nada, hermanita — dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Rose.

— Nos vemos luego, Bell's — dijo antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla y me daba un abrazo — Hablaremos en casa — murmuro en mi oído.

— Hasta luego, R — dije mientras tomaba mi pequeño bolso negro de mano. Le sonreí cariñosamente a aquella despampanante rubia que me había ayudado tanto y había sido mi mejor amiga desde que pise Chicago, apenas siendo una niña.

Tome un taxi de vuelta a la compañía y me dirigí a la oficina de Edward. Debía de hablar con el. Las palabras que Rose había dicho me habían calado fuerte. Ella tenía razón. Que mi padre nos halla abandonado a mi madre y a mi no significa que Edward hará lo mismo. No podía vivir en el pasado, recluyéndome de tener mi propia vida y mi «final feliz»

¡Ew!

Soné exactamente como una adolescente hormonal en su primer amor.

— ¡Bella! — dijo el molesto de Newton. Suspire con pesadez.

— ¿Que sucede, Newton? — pregunte con voz monótona.

— Yo...

— Ahora no, Newton — dije interrumpiéndolo — Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

— ¡No, Bella! — murmuro mientras tomaba mi brazo. Como por obra de arte Edward se materializo en el aire saliendo de su oficina. Nos dirigió una mirada furibunda mientras apretaba la mandíbula y volvió a entrar en su oficina rápidamente. «_Maldito Newton_» pensé con rabia. Me solté bruscamente del agarre de Mike y acomode mi vestido.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres? — pregunte con impaciencia. Mientras mas rápido me desasiera de el, mas rápido podría aclarar las cosas con Edward.

Graso error.

Newton me había abordado porque había un grave problema legal y estaba convocada a una reunión la cual duro cerca de cuatro horas. Reduciendo mi tiempo para disculparme con Edward a casi nulo. Por supuesto, como hoy **no** era mi día. El Señor Varner me llamo para consultar conmigo un «caso importante» y salí de la maldita oficina a las seis menos cuarto.

Con paso presuroso me dirigí a la oficina de la pequeña Cullen, una de las pocas amigas que tenia aquí.

— Alice — murmure en modo de saludo.

— Bella — Alice parpadeo sorprendida dado mi respiración entrecortada — ¿Porque tanta prisa? ¿Que sucede?

— Alice ¿donde esta _mi _acosador? — pregunte rápidamente.

— ¿Mi hermano? — inquirió con una sonrisa.

Me sonroje furiosamente y asentí.

— Si — murmure casi inaudiblemente.

Alice río musicalmente, pero luego hizo una mueca.

— Belly-Bell's... — murmuro quedamente — El...

— ¿Que paso? — pregunte con alarma. Cuando Alice dejaba de lado su hiperactividad y buen humor, siempre era algo malo. _Muy _malo — ¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Esta bien?

Alice suspiro pesadamente.

— No — mi corazón dejo de latir para luego comenzar una errática y turbulenta carrera — Esta teniendo una cita con Tanya D'nali — comento amargamente.

— ¡¿QUE?! — brame con voz aguda. ¿Tanya D'nali? ¿Aquella... vil mujer que era su enemiga eterna en la oficina? «_¡¿Porque justamente ella?!_» pensé con frustració abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y una suave sonrisa se instalo en sus labios — ¡¿En donde?! — demande.

— En el _Bristro Campage. 4518 N Lincoln Ave_, a las ocho — dijo Alice rápidamente con una sonrisa radiante.

«_Bristro Campage. Bristro Campage. Bristro Campage..._» repetí una y otra vez bajo mi aliento en un intento de grabármelo.

— Nos vemos, Alice — dije mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla y salía pitando de ahí.

— ¿A donde vas? — chillo desde donde se encontraba.

— ¡A arreglar un pequeño asunto! — respondí mientras le dirigía una mirada sobre mi hombro. «_Un pequeño asunto del que depende mi vida_» pensé con ironía.

— ¡Usa aquel hermoso vestido beige con encaje que no has estrenado! — iba a preguntarle como demonios sabia de aquel vestido pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Llegue a mi apartamento con presura, casi ocasionando dos accidentes automovilísticos gracias a la mojada autopista. Cerré la puerta de en un azote y corrí/camine hasta el pasillo que conducía a mi habitación, topándome en el trayecto con un Emmett McCarty y una Rosalie Hale muy apasionados en el sofá. Carraspee ligeramente y ellos se sobresaltaron.

«_Oh, claro_» pensé con sarcasmo «_No escuchan el azote de la puerta pero si mi ligero carraspeo_» solté una pequeña risita ante ese pensamiento y Emmett levanto una ceja.

— ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo a esta hora? — pregunto Rosalie mientras se acomodan en el sofá — Quiero decir, se que saliste hace media hora, pero la -soy-adicta-al-trabajo-y-lo-uso-como-una-excusa-para-ver-a-_**mi**_-acosador-del-cual-estoy-enamorada-pero-no-quiero-admitirlo siempre se queda hasta tarde.

— Esta noche saldré — dije simplemente mientras me encogía de hombros.

Emmett subió y bajo sugestivamente las cejas mientras soltaba una risotada, ganándose un golpe de Rose.

— ¿Con quien? — pregunto Rosalie con curiosidad.

— No quien — explique lentamente — Sino para que...

— ¿Uh? — pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja, confundida.

— La batalla esta a punto de empezar — murmure. Pero esta vez era no era como las otras. No iba a dejar que Tanya ganara en esto. No estaba compitiendo por un ascenso o siquiera por un cheque o una prosaica suma de dinero. Estaba peleando por algo muy importante. Algo que no era un objeto ni mucho menos. Estaba peleando por amor. Yo no dejaría que Tanya engatusara a Edward bajo mis narices. Edward era mucho para Tanya. Mucho para mi misma si vamos al caso. Pero, egoísta o no, no permitiría que sentimientos hacia Tanya afloraran en Edward. Podría ser egoísta, pero yo quería que Edward mío. Lo quería con todo mí ser — Y no pienso perder — No cuando _ello _significaría perder a Edward. Era curiosa la forma en que lo consideraba mío cuando en realidad nunca lo fue. Siempre estuvo ahí y siempre lo ignore.

Suspire profundamente con melancolía.

Derepente, en mi vida encajaba perfectamente el "_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". _

_

* * *

_

**ED**_**W**_**ARD'S**_** POV**_

**¡**The _Date_ and the**plan****!**

— Entonces el dijo: «Lo siento, son de la temporada pasada. Deberías actualizar tu armario, querida» ¡Oh, deberías haber visto su cara! — Tanya rió estridentemente mientras yo trataba de mostrar un cordial interés en su historia, cuando, en realidad, ni siquiera sabia de lo que estaba hablando. Su estridente voz me distraía constantemente y llamaba la atención de varias personas produciéndome una ligera punzada de vergüenza. Su voz me recordaba al sonido que hacia el pizarrón cuando arrastrabas duramente tus uñas por el. Aquel detestable chirrido. Repentinamente, Tanya dejo de reír, borro la sonrisa de su cara, formando una puramente falsa e irónica y cuadro los hombros mientras estrechaba tenuemente los ojos.

— Tanya — dijo _aquella _voz a mis espaldas. Mi corazón latió errático y el aliento se escapo de mis labios, dejándome congelado en mi sitio.

— Isabella, querida — dijo Tanya con falsa y exagerada dulzura — Que sorpresa verte por aquí — dijo con un poco de resentimiento.

— Lo mismo digo, Tanya — dijo Bella. El tono dulce de su voz retumbo en mi cabeza. Se oía tan adorable. Reprimí un patético suspiro mientras apretaba los dientes y rebatía conmigo mismo. Mis reacciones hacia ella eran tan patéticas. Yo, en si, era absolutamente patético en lo que se refería a Isabella Swan — Luces absolutamente encantadora esta noche— agrego, colándose en su voz un pequeño y ligero, casi imperceptible, al menos para otras personas, tono burlón. *****

«_Bueno, no diría exactamente _adorable_. Pero_ _Tanya es linda...»_

«_¿A pesar de aquel vestido de furcia verde chillón de la temporada pasada que trae puesto?» _pregunto una voz en mi cabeza, sorprendente y escalofriantemente parecida a la voz del pequeño duende maléfico que tengo por hermana.

— ¿Que decir de ti, querida? — pregunto Tanya con sorna — Simplemente adorable — «_Y vaya que si_» pensé cuando gire mi cuerpo para poder verla correctamente en todo su esplendor. Llevaba un pequeño vestido que resaltaba todas y cada una de sus delicadas y femeninas curvas, lo suficientemente corto para poder darme un vistazo de sus suaves y estructurales piernas, pero lo suficientemente largo para no lucir como Tanya.***** Llevaba unos altos tacones, mortalmente altos considerando que hablábamos de Bella. Su lustroso cabello caoba caía por sus hombros desnudos y terminaba en rizos. Fijo sus orbes chocolates en los míos y me dio una sonrisa agridulce — ¿Te encuentras sola, querida? — pregunto Tanya, rompiendo nuestras miradas.

La curiosidad me carcomió. ¿Que hacia Bella aquí? ¿Tenia una cita? Si era así, el destino definitivamente se había confabulado en mi contra; porque que _ella _tuviera una cita en el lugar en el cual me había citado con una molesta chica para olvidarla, no se podía considerar como un golpe de suerte precisamente.

— Oh, he venido con Mike — hizo un gesto, como restándole importancia, mientras yo me tensaba y apretaba los puños.

«_Claro» _pensé con amargo sarcasmo «_Michael Newton ¿Con quien mas? Seguramente había interrumpido sus cortejos cuando salí de mi oficina. Seguramente en ese momento estaba tratando de invitarla a cenar» _apreté fuertemente y me cruce de brazos. «_¿Porque Newton?» _pensé con frustración «_¿Porque no __**yo**__?»_. Suspire y menee la cabeza. No servia de nada pensar en eso. Aquí estaba yo, en una cita con Tanya mientras ella esta con «Mike».

— ¿Newton? — pregunto Tanya con una sonrisa burlona.

— Si — contesto Bella con tono neutro mientras a mi me carcomían los malditos celos — ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! ¿Tienes un BMW M3 negro, cierto? — pregunto con una mueca inocente. No se porque, pero sospechaba que mentía.

— Si — dijo Tanya con recelo — ¿Porque? — pregunto bruscamente.

— Oh, querida — exclamo Bella con horror — Justo cuando veníamos de camino hacia la entrada, un grupo de adolescentes ebrios chocaron contra un BMW negro en la entrada y luego se dieron a la fuga — dijo Bella mientras tapaba su mueca horrorizada con la mano.

— Oh, Dios — exclamo Tanya débilmente mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido y se encaminaba enérgicamente a la salida.

Nos quedamos sumergidos en un profundo y tenso silencio. Luego de algunos minutos Bella tomo asiento y entrelazo las manos encima de la mesa.

— ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? — pregunte. Tal vez muy duramente. No era mi intención ser duro o agresivo pero ¿Que no se suponía que debería estar con _Mike_?

— ¿Huh? — pregunto confundida luego de pedir una taza de café al molesto camarero que le enviaba una sugestiva mirada lasciva.

«_Maldito pervertido_» pensé con rabia _«¿Que no se supone que debería ser _profesional_?»_

_«¡Oh, vamos! Tu también deberías de haberlo sido ¿Y como terminantes? Perdidamente enamorado de ella y acosándola constantemente día tras día sin importarte sus rechazos o desplantes_» me reprocho mentalmente aquella molesta voz de soprano. Pasar tanto tiempo junto Alice definidamente tenía efectos colaterales, los cuales, al parecer, estaban haciendo efecto en mí.

— ¿Que no deberías de estar con «Mike»? — pregunte duramente, luego de algunos minutos mas de silencio.

— No hay nadie conmigo — dijo simplemente.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño.

— A que no estoy aquí por una cita con Michael Newton — murmuro con aparente tranquilidad.

— ¿Huh? — pregunte mientras trataba de salir de mi estado de confusión y perplejidad.

— Era mentira — explico mientras el camarero depositaba la taza humeante frente a ella y le regalaba una sonrisa correspondida. Por otro lado, de mi parte solo recibió un gruñido — No he venido con Michael y mucho menos con nadie más — dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos.

— ¿Porque mentiste? — pregunte tratando de buscar su mirada. Era una búsqueda vana. Ella solo miraba fijamente a la taza entre sus manos.

— Porque era parte del plan — explico mientras soplaba ligeramente el humo de su taza.

— ¿Plan? — Enarque una ceja con confusión — ¿Que plan?

— Uno que idee con el propósito de separarte de Tanya — explico tranquilamente, sin un solo signo de remordimiento.

— ¡¿Que?! — Exclame furioso y atónito — ¡¿Porque?! — exigí. No lo podía creer. ¿Porque me hacia esto? ¿No le bastaba con hacerme todo tipo de desplantes y rechazos? ¿También tenia que arruinar mis citas? Oh, esta bien. Era probablemente la peor cita que tendría, tuve y tendré en toda mi vida. Pero ella no sabía eso.

— Porque te amo — explico con tranquilidad y franqueza mientras tomaba un sorbo del humeante contenido de su taza. Como si estuviéramos hablando de algo tan prosaico como el clima y no sus sentimientos.

* * *

**BELLA'S **_**POV.**_

**¡**F_ea_r**!**

«_Quizás no debí ser tan directa_» pensé con alarma mientras la caliente taza entre mis manos temblaba y me abrasaba ligeramente. _«¿Que pasa si no me ama?»_ el pánico ya estaba haciendo mella en mi y mis reservas de confianza y valor estaban escaseando alarmantemente _«¿Que pasa si solo me dedicaba todas aquellas atenciones porque era la única mujer de la oficina la cual _supuestamente_ no babeaba por el y representaba un reto?_» «¿_Y si de verdad le gustaba Tanya y yo choque su auto y arruine su cita mientras estoy aquí y lo acoso?» _

_«¿Cuando los papeles se invirtieron?» _Quizás nunca lo hicieron. Quizás la obsesionada con Edward era yo y secretamente disfrutaba de su acoso.

Oh. Dios. Mio.

¡Quizás ni siquiera le agrade y aquí estoy yo, acosándolo, arruinando su cita y declarándole sentimientos que jamás serán correspondidos! Sin añadir, además, de que probablemente en el momento que encuentren mi auto, en el callejón donde lo deje después de arremeter contra el de Tanya, identificado por el Ballet, valla a la maldita cárcel.

— ¿Que? — pregunto desconcertado. Sentí como mis mejillas subían de temperatura y como mi cuerpo se llenaba de un nuevo sentimiento que conocía _muy_ bien: vergüenza.

— Nada — dije, apenas audiblemente.

Edward se paro de un salto y corrió/camino a mi lado hasta quedar acuclillado mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus grandes manos.

— Bella — murmuro con un ligero tono ronco — Repítelo — ordeno. Menee la cabeza en negación mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían por mi rostro — Repítelo, Bella. Repítelo. Dime que me amas. ¡Dímelo! — exigió con voz ronca.

— Te amo — murmure inaudiblemente. Edward arremetió contra mis labios y sonrío contra ellos. Sus labios eran _tan _dulces y perfectos. Tan suaves. Con ese olor a menta y con esa singular y perfecta forma, la cual se adaptaba perfectamente a los míos, como si estuvieran hechos especial y expresamente para besarme. El beso demandante fue bajando de nivel hasta que Edward dejaba continuos y pequeños besos contra mis labios.

— Yo también te amo — murmuro casi incoherentemente entre pequeños roces y besos — Con toda mi alma — dijo con dificultad, pues lo míos habían demandado los suyos exigentemente.

— Entonces — murmuro cuando nos separamos — ¿Un grupo de vándalos adolescentes ebrios arremetieron contra el costoso y preciado BMW de Tanya? — pregunto con una sonrisa mientras enarcaba las cejas.

— No, fui yo — dije sin algún tipo de remordimiento. Edward estallo en carcajadas mientras meneaba la cabeza y me beso con afán — En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, cielo — murmure.

— Concuerdo contigo, amor — dijo mientras enredaba sus brazos en mi cintura. Pude sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios.

* * *

Time, time, time...

«De acuerdo. Que no cunda el pánico» pensé con nerviosismo mientras echaba una ojeada al reloj y me preguntaba mentalmente como demonios decirle esto a Edward.

Llevaba alrededor de una semana dándole vueltas al asunto; Edward sabia que algo me sucedía, pero era consiente que si necesitaba hablar ya hubiera acudido a su ayuda.

Habíamos estado viviendo juntos alrededor de diez meses y habían pasado, sorprendentemente rápido, dos años y medio desde que comenzamos a salir. Y esa había sido la época más feliz y surrealista de mi vida. Constantemente tenia miedo de despertar de este hermoso sueño. Por supuesto, teníamos nuestras tontas peleas, como toda pareja joven; pero la vida a su lado era perfecta e irreal. Tan surrealista. Nuestras tontas peleas lo valían, mayormente causadas gracias a mi celoso —perfecto— prometido. Recuerdo perfectamente aquella vez con Newton, la primera semana de nuestro noviazgo.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Le había comunicado, después de muchas vueltas al asunto y mucho reflexionar, que todavía no quería hacer público lo «nuestro». Hecho que había causado su enojo, alegando idioteces.

— ¿Es que acaso te avergüenzas de mi? — había preguntado con un disgusto y desilusión disimulados estrepitosamente.

Dios, a veces _el _parecía la chica. No es que me avergonzara de el. Por supuesto que no. ¿Quien podría avergonzarse de declarar como suyo a semejante dios heleno? Es solo que me gustaba como estábamos en aquellos momentos. Edward era como mi secreto y me encantaba de esa forma.

Me encontraba en mi oficina aquel día, sumamente ocupada con un permiso para distribuir nuestros productos al extranjero. Estaba tan sumida que no me di cuenta en el momento en que mi puerta fue abierta y cerrada.

— ¿Ocupada, amor? — murmuro una voz aterciopelada con un ligero tono ronco en mi oído. Suspire y solté los papeles para rodear su cuello con mis brazos mientras Edward rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos empezando a depositar pequeños besos en mi cuello.

— Te extrañe — susurre mientras giraba mi silla para quedar frente a el.

— No tanto como yo, te lo puedo asegurar — murmuro mientras unía nuestros labios en un beso demandante. Su lengua se enrosco con la mía en un baile lento y tortuoso mientras mi corazón latía errático y mi respiración se entrecortaba, imitando la suya.

El chasquido del pomo de la puerta nos hizo separarnos bruscamente mientras Edward se arrojaba al suelo y yo giraba violentamente mi silla a su posición original y arreglaba rápidamente mi falda.

Michael Newton apareció en el umbral de la puerta manteniendo una amistosa sonrisa.

— Isabella — murmuro antes de notar la figura de Edward arrojada en el suelo. Frunció el suelo y miro en mi dirección enarcando una ceja.

— No encuentro mi lentilla — musito Edward mientras se paraba del suelo de un salto y seguía en la búsqueda de su «lentilla extraviada».

Mike paseo la vista de Edward a mí en repetidas ocasiones con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Carraspee ligeramente para llamar su atención y me removí en la silla.

— Entonces, Michael... ¿Que deseabas? — pregunte mientras «revisaba informes».

— ¡Oh! — Exclamo mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente — Bueno... yo... me preguntaba si, tu sabes... ¿Quisieras ir a cenar conmigo? ¿A una... una c-cita? — Edward, para mi gran sorpresa y diversión, gruño —¡El gruño!— haciendo que Mike se tensara visiblemente.

— Isabella — murmuro Mike — ¿Iras a cenas conmigo? — Tenía los ojos fijos en Edward con nerviosismo, algo entendible considerando la amedrentadora mirada de este.

— Uh... — carraspee ligeramente y acomode mi blusa con nerviosismo mientras ideaba una forma de rechazarlo sin herir sus sentimientos — Mike, yo...

— Lo siento, _Mike_ — gorgojeo Edward entre gruñidos — Pero _Bella _no estará disponible esta noche. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no estará disponible ninguna otra noche para cualquier otra persona que no esa **yo. **Lamento arruinar tus planes — aunque la pequeña sonrisa contrarrestaba sus palabras.

Mike entrecerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

— Le pregunte a ella, Cullen — mascullo mientras se acercaba un paso.

— Todo lo que le concierne a ella, me concierne a mi, Newton — escupió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Ah, si? — Pregunto Mike con furia mientras ladeaba la cabeza — ¿Y eso porque?

— Porque la amo y ella es mía, Newton. Mía — siseo Edward mientras se acercaba a Mike.

— ¡Basta! — grite mientras me interponía entre los dos. Puse una mano en el pecho de ambos. Edward se relajo ante mi tacto y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, acunándola en su pecho mientras Mike la veía fijamente, retire mi mano de su pecho me acucurre mas a Edward.

— Lo siento, Mike — dije lentamente — Yo... no estoy disponible. Ahora, estoy muy ocupada en este momento... Nos vemos mas tarde — murmure suavemente.

— Así es, Newton — siseo Edward — Fuera — apreté mi mano entre las suyas y le mande una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿No tendrías que estar «buscando tu lentilla»? — pregunto entre dientes.

— Mike... — reproche. El suspiro profundamente y asintió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. En cuanto se fue me volví hacia Edward.

— Eso estuvo muy mal de tu parte, Edward — reproche mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

Edward suspiro y enredo sus manos en mi cintura.

— No lo pude resistir, amor — murmuro mientras fruncía el ceño y hacia un pequeño y atractivo puchero — ¿Que harías si Tanya me invitara a salir? — pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja.

— Creo que no me iría a los extremos como tu — murmure.

— Oh, no — exclamo mientras su voz derrochaba sarcasmo — Simplemente colisionarías contra su nuevo —y mas preciado— BMW.

* * *

— ¿Que es tan gracioso? — murmuro Edward mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Recordando tus intentos de defender lo tuyo, semental mío — murmure con diversión.

— ¿Hum hm? — pregunto mientras devoraba mi cuello.

— Hum hm — confirme mientras arqueaba ligeramente el cuello.

— Oh, vamos — murmuro contra mi piel, poniéndome la piel de gallina mientras me producía ligeros estremecimientos.

Resoplé mientras Edward soltaba una pequeña risa entre dientes.

— Si, claro — dijo con escepticismo — ¿Cuando me he comportado de esa manera? ¿O, en su defecto, y según tu, peor?

— Cuando Lauren me invito a su departamento a «pasar el rato» — dijo con suficiencia por haberme rebatido y ganado.

— ¡Bah! — Resople mientras me cruzaba de brazos — Newton tan solo me invito a cenar y reaccionantes como si me estuviera pidiendo matrimonio en tus narices. Si así fue ¿Como hubieras reaccionado si me hubiera invitado a «pasar el rato» en su apartamento? No me digas que Lauren solo quera «pasar el rato» porque, obviamente, en aquel «pasar el rato» estaban implicadas tú, ella, ciertas actividades y algunas partes de _tu _anatomía.

Edward soltó una carcajada y me estrecho entre sus brazos.

— Bella, amor, reaccionantes como una leona defendiendo su territorio — dijo divertido mientras giraba mi cuerpo en su dirección para poder besar mis labios y ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja — Hola — murmuro suavemente mientras unía su frente con la mía.

— Hola — murmure de vuelta mientras me perdía en aquellos orbes verdes que tanto amaba. Suspire. No podía ocultarle más la verdad. Tenía miedo. No. Estaba aterrada, pero el tenia que saberlo — Necesitamos hablar, Edward — comente seriamente. Edward se tenso visiblemente y si risa tanto como su gran sonrisa se esfumo.

— Esta bien — murmuro con voz tensa. Suspire nuevamente y examine su rostro y me deshacía de su abrazo. Tenía una extraña e inusual expresión sombría. ¿Cómo podría decirle esto?

_«¡Oh! Se que tuviste un día muy agitado y estresante, cariño. Pero ¿adivina que? ¡Estoy embarazada!»_

_No._ Muy directo.

_«¿Edward, recuerdas que no nos hemos cuidado últimamente? Bueno..»_

Definitivamente _no_.

_«¿Qué día tan precioso, no es así? Oh, por cierto, estoy embarazada ¿No es genial?»_

Esto… _**no**__**.**_

_«¿Qué hiciste hoy, amor? Yo estuve pensando en como demonios decirte que estoy embarazada»_

De acuerdo Bella, pensé que tenias mas imaginación que _eso._

_«¿Me pasas la azúcar? Estoy embarazada»_

…

Bueno, puedo esperar algún tiempo...

_«¡Maldito y vago arenque! ¡Rompí fuente! ¿Me llevas al hospital? ¡Oh, lo siento! Olvide decírtelo ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Serás padre!»_

_«¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo?»_ pensé con frustración.

Suspire y me removí incomoda en mi sitio.

— ¿Quién es el? — pregunto Edward con dolor.

— ¿Huh? — pregunte mientras parpadeaba.

— ¿Has encontrado a otra persona, no es cierto? Es por eso que has estado tan distante y pensativa estos días — murmuro.

¿_Eso _pensaba Edward? ¿Qué había encontrado a alguien más? ¡Pero que absurdo! ¡Como si pudiera vivir sin el a mi lado!

— ¿Qué? — pregunte con incredulidad.

— Bella, lo entiendo — murmuro mientras veía fijamente sus manos, las cuales se encontraban en puños — Yo… solo… mi corazón todavía te pertenece ¿de acuerdo?

— Edward… ¿de que hablas? — Pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño — ¿Cómo sacaste esa conclusión?

— Bella… — murmuro. Respiro profundamente y levanto su mirada a la mía. Su expresión desolada me dejo sin aliento — Yo… el otro día, después de la cena de compromiso de Alice con Jasper… Yo… No quiero que pienses que lo hice con mala intención… solo, empezó a sonar y… no lo se, no pensé que estuviera haciendo mal — balbuceo mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte con confusión — No entiendo lo que intentas decir, Edward.

Suspiro profundamente y paso una mano por sus cabellos. Algo que probablemente me hubiera descontrolado en otro momento. Probablemente uno en donde no habláramos de mi inexistente infidelidad.

— El día después de la cena de Alice estabas tomando una ducha antes de acostar. Tu móvil comenzó a sonar — murmuro amargamente — Era un mensaje. Un tal «Damian» — desvío la mirada y enterró sus manos en sus jeans — Decía algo acerca de ustedes dos, una cita y algo así como «No te preocupes, Bell's. Estaré hay para ti, pero tienes que decírselo a Edward. No puedes seguir ocultándole la verdad. No es justo para el» Bella… — murmuro lastimosamente, se me partió el corazón, pero me encontraba en un estado de shock e incredulidad del cual no podía salir. Ni siquiera para consolarlo ¿De verdad creía que yo era capaz de encontrar otra persona que no fuera el para pasar el resto de mis días? — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías encontrado a alguien mas? — Pregunto con dolor, frustración y desesperación — Yo te amo — murmuro con voz rota — Maldita sea, yo te amo. Y si, hubiera quedado devastado de todas formas, pero… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí en el momento en que leí ese mensaje? — Una lágrima rodó rápidamente por su mejilla mientras Edward trataba de no destrozarse frente a mí.

— ¡Edward! — Exclame en un murmullo mientras reducía el espacio entre nosotros y limpiaba sus lágrimas — ¿Estas oyendo lo absurdo que suena eso? ¡Es totalmente ridículo! — tome aire profundamente. «_Bien, es ahora o nunca, Isabella_» pensé — Si, encontré otra razón de mi existencia. Otra razón por la cual vivir — el rostro de Edward se crispo en dolor y mas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro ocasionando que mi corazón latiera errático y me apresurara a explicarle — Pero eso no significa que te ame menos — murmure. Edward me lanzo una mirada de incredulidad dolor y confusión — Amo a esa personita — pude ver como creía la furia en Edward y me reprimí mentalmente por no ir al grano. ¡Demonios esto es más difícil de lo que pensé! Creo que algunas personas le pasaría lo mismo si su prometido piensa que le es infiel y que ama a otra persona cuando en realidad solo tiene que decir _¡Estoy embarazada, amor! _— Y quiero que tu también lo ames — tome sus manos entre las mías, ignorando su mirada extrañada por la ultima parte de mi discurso. Tome aire nuevamente mientras me infundaba valor y lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa — Dentro de mi crece tu semilla — murmure con suavidad —Y esa es la razón por la cual he estado tan distante y pensativa. Tenía miedo de que… de que tú no quisieras este bebé tanto como yo. _Damian _es mi ginecólogo y había notado mi stress. Dijo que eso afectaría al bebe y que debería de darte la noticia y tomarme las cosas con calma. Es un viejo amigo de la familia y por eso… — Edward no me estaba escuchando. Creo que había dejado de hacerlo en la parte de «tu semilla». Su expresión, continuamente cambiante, valía oro. Era una de las cosas mas divertida y fascinantes que había visto. Se veía tan lindo. Primero: Shock. Luego, incredulidad, de nuevo shock, ahora una expresión maravillada y por ultimo una sonrisa mientras en sus ojos bailaban infinita felicidad.

— Bella… — murmuro débilmente. Luego traslado sus orbes verdes a mi rostro mientras me observaba con ternura. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y devoro mis labios apremiantemente. «Bella» murmuraba una y otra vez entre mis labios. Cuando nos separamos, rápidamente tomo mi vientre entre sus manos y se acuclillo de forma que su cabeza reposo suavemente sobre el — Mi pequeño bebe — murmuro con ternura — Nuestro pequeño bebe — Trabo sus orbes en los míos y me dedico una resplandeciente sonrisa — Bella, amor ¡padres! —Exclamo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y empezaba a dar pequeños giros — ¡Seremos padres, amor! ¡Seré papa!

— Edward… embarazaba aquí ¿recuerdas? — comente mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, amor! — exclamo mientras apretaba su agarre en mi. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura para no resbalar — Padres — murmuro deslumbrado.

— Si — murmure de regreso — ¿Sabes? — Pregunte mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello — No pensé que te lo tomaras tan bien — comente.

— ¿No? — pregunto entre risas. Estaba en su mejor ánimo. Nunca lo había visto así.

— Nop — dije mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— Me siento tan tonto — murmuro con diversión — Te debo una gran disculpa, amor — murmuro seriamente — Desconfíe de ti y ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarte. Tenía miedo. Fui tan cobarde como para creer que me engañabas y quedarte a tu lado, disfrutando tu compañía, hasta que te desasieras de mí — luego rió ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza — Pensé que me engañabas cuando en realidad estabas embarazada — soltó una carcajada y me dio un ligero beso — Suena tan bien. Me gusto la parte de «Dentro de mi crece tu semilla» — comento mientras me miraba intensamente — Dilo de nuevo, por favor — pidió con diversión mientras me estrechaba.

— Edward… — murmure mientras me sonrojaba.

— Bella— lloriqueo teatralmente antes de soltar una risita — Vamos — murmuro en mi oído — Dilo… Dilo, amor. Dilo…

— Dentro de mi crece tu semilla — murmure mientras me sonrojaba. Edward arremetió contra mis labios y sentí como sonreía. Mordisqueo ligeramente mi labio inferior, haciéndome soltar un gemido y reafirmo su agarre en mi cintura para que no resbalara.

— ¿Cómo pensaste que lo reaccionaria? — pregunto unos minutos luego, en los que solo nos contemplábamos mutuamente.

— No lo se — reconocí mientras me encogía de hombros — Pero definitivamente no de esta manera. Estaba asustada — confesé en un murmullo.

— No debiste de estarlo, amor. Me acabas de dar la mejor noticia. Un bebe. Un fruto de nuestro de nuestro amor. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? — Pregunto en un murmullo — Quiero una pequeña princesita igual de hermosa que su madres — sonrío ausentemente — Será la niña de papa — murmuro.

— Pero yo quiero un pequeño Eddie — me queje con un puchero. Edward frunció el ceño y miro detenidamente mis labios fruncidos en un puchero.

— Bella, ningún hijo mío llevara la carga de ser nombrado con un diminutivo tan absurdo como «Eddie» — dijo con firmeza.

— Yo te llamo Eddie y no te molesta — replique.

— Porque eres tú, amor. Es distinto. En nuestro hijo será son de burla ¿Quieres que nuestro hijo sufra burlas? — pregunto mientras enarcaba las cejas.

Puse mala cara. Por supuesto que no quería eso.

— Claro que no, Edward.

— No te molestes, amor — murmuro mientras depositaba un largo beso en mi frente y no retiro sus labios cuando siguió hablando — Ni siquiera sabemos si es o no un niño…

— Si lo es — replique mientras me enfurruñaba como una pequeña de cinco años.

— No — musito divertido mientras sus labios rozaban mi frente.

— Si — replique.

— No — murmuro mientras se separaba ligeramente y acariciaba su nariz contra la mía.

— Edward…

— Esta bien, amor — dijo antes de estallar en pequeñas carcajadas — ¡Jesús! No te enojes

— Son las hormonas — replique con una sonrisa.

— Oh, claro — musito mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

— Eres terrible — murmure mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su nariz.

— Y aun así me amas — musito.

— Con toda mi alma — murmure.

— Entones… ¿No me cambiaste por «Damian»? — pregunto con una sonrisa mientras enarcaba las cejas.

Solté una pequeña carcajada y menee la cabeza.

— Tonto — murmuro mientras unía nuestras frentes.

— Tu tonto — replico.

— Mi tonto — acepte.

— Tu tonto; padre de tus hijos que te ama incondicionalmente — murmuro.

— No pido mas — murmure antes de besarlo. Aunque me pasara la mayor parte del tiempo besando a Edward, siempre era una nueva experiencia y esperaba poder aprenderla por el resto de mis días.

* * *

Hola :]

Uh... ACLARACIÓN: Edward no fue a hacer _esos _asuntos. El se refiere a que tiene que aceptar la dichosa cita de Tanya. Iba a dejar el Shot hasta donde se besan por primera vez, es decir, antes del embarazo, la "infidelidad" & todo lo demás, pero... x)

***** Ropa en mi profile.


	2. Slide History

**D**isclai_m_er**:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Es toda una invención de la gran y majestuosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con mi imaginación y sus personajes blablablabla...

De acuerdo. _Aclarando dudas._

Primero, esto es un Slide-History de Stlaker.

Segundo ¿La razón de porque no lo hice un fic? Pues no lo se, se me ocurren _muchas _cosas para Stalker pero prefiero los One-Shot's.

Tercero, escribí la continuación de Stalker y la subiré en otro One-Shot ¿vale?

Ahora disfruten ;)

_Por cierto, el titulo se lo debo a_ **Marianna Cullen**. Me caes bien, gracias por los reviews, me alegraron el día :D.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

**¡**Poor BM_W_**!**

Divise el _Bristro Campage _en la vuelta de la esquina mientras los nervios me carcomían viva. Alise las inexistentes arrugas de mi vestido y encendí nuevamente el coche para acercarme a mi objetivo.

«_Tu puedes, Bella_» me infunde ánimos mentalmente mientras tomaba una profunda respiración «_Simplemente abóllalo y escapa. Abóllalo y escapa. Abóllalo y escapa..._»

Subí los vidrios tintados de mi coche para ser parcialmente irreconocible. Y divise el costoso BMW de Tanya cerca del Ballet. El chico tenia unos... ¿dieciséis años? Bien, esto no seria difícil.

«_Solo espera que el chico se distraiga, Bella_» pensé con los nervios a flor de piel mientras veía fijamente al chico.

«_Vamos_» pensé con desesperación una media hora después «_¿Cuanto tiempo pasara en la misma posición...? ¡Ew! ¡¿Que diablos esta haciendo?!_» me trague la bilis mientras observaba al chico llevar su dedo índice de su nariz a su boca mientras saboreaba «_Repulsivo_» pensé con un estremecimiento «_Esto me recuerda al preescolar... Aquella asquerosa chiquilla... ¿Que será de su vida? ¿Se abra casado? ¿Estaría batallando por el amor de alguien?_». «_Bueno_» pensé con ironía «_Te aseguro que aquella sucia y pequeña niña no esta a punto de abollar el coche de su antigua y perpetua enemiga para rescatar de sus malvadas garras a su_ _acosador_»

El molesto y repulsivo chiquillo al fin se movió de su lugar para ir a hacer no-se-que-cosa.

«_Bien, Bella. Esta es tu oportunidad. Ahora o nunca_» pensé mientras pisaba fuertemente el acelerador. El coche emitió un molesto y chirrearte sonido mientras patinaba en la acera. Visualice el coche de Tanya como mi objetivo y arremetí contra el en un fuerte movimiento que me venció la cabeza hacia atrás.

«_¡Ow!_» pensé mientras sostenía mi cabeza. Había arremetido contra el coche de Tanya por el lado del copiloto. Divise al sucio Ballet mirar alarmado el coche mientras emprendía marcha riendo. Probablemente, ese había sido uno de los momentos más locos y desquiciados de mi existencia, pero, al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho por amor.

Y en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

Claro que aboyar el coche de tu eterna enemiga mientras luchas por el amor de tu acosador tiene cierta diversión.

* * *

Es corto, pero me encanto escribirlo y no queria que se perdieran esa parte.

¡Hey! Pronto subiere la continuación de Stalker en un One-Shot.

_Hola de nuevo. _**NO** he dejado el fic, solamente he estado ocupada ultimamente y pronto subire un nuevo capitulo.

Bites;Claps.

**¿**Revie_w_s**?**


End file.
